


"what's your name?"

by 4419blues



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Han Jisung | Han & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is a Ray of Sunshine, I'm Sorry Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Subways, Train Ride, minsung - Freeform, tbh idk what im doing, yeah sad little minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4419blues/pseuds/4419blues
Summary: jisung is into clichés, so much for being a hopeless romantic— he's into snail mails, overused endearment ("baby" and "honey" being his favorites), sappy ballads, overrated rom-com movie marathon dates, and generic iced americanos. the list goes onunfortunately, maybe minho wasn't cliché enough.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	"what's your name?"

**Author's Note:**

> this is based from @miracleboi_'s (wakatoshi lmao) prompt: https://twitter.com/miracleboi_/status/1302598192379260932?s=19 aka "what's your name?". the thread is nice as hell btw you should all check it out if you want ideas for angst and stuff
> 
> i wanted this to be less than 1k words but obviously, that didn't happen. it sucks that i can't attend to my responsibilities but i came up with this. talk about misplaced priorities 😍
> 
> anyway, this was a writing exercise (kinda) because i need to finish other one-shots. i think my writing is rusty already, though. this wasn't proofread 😬 sorry it's 4 am

  
**"what's your name?"**

jisung is into clichés, so much for being a hopeless romantic— he's into snail mails, overused endearment ("baby" and "honey" being his favorites), sappy ballads, overrated rom-com movie marathon dates, and generic iced americanos.

but for conversation starters? you can say he twitches things up a little bit.

_"do you think if i alight the train right now and sprint, i will be able to catch this same train next station?"_

that was the first thing jisung told minho today.

it was pretty weird— even jisung acknowledged it was. at first, minho didn't think he was talking to him. after all, why would he be asked such a question all of a sudden, especially when the train is jam-packed, thanks to the 8-am wednesday morning rush? beads of sweat pool on minho's forehead despite the air conditioning in the wagon. he looked behind him for a second, before giving jisung a puzzled look.

"are you talking to me?"

"yeah, who else?" jisung shrugged his shoulders, acting like the scenario is nothing unusual.

minho stood still at first, stunned by the man standing a few inches shorter than him with a tight-lipped smile. to not be rude, he chose to reply.

"i guess, if you have strong legs and healthy lungs. you can always try."

"thanks..." a contented grin graced jisung's face, satisfied with the answer he received. minho returned the smile, but with a little uncertainty.

"where are you going?" _and jisung was back to his regular cliché programming._ "before you answer, i'm letting you know now that i am, in no way, trying to be a creep, even though i sound like one. it's just that the train is so boring and–" a light huff escaped jisung's lips as a passenger walked past him, his backpack knocking him slightly off balance. to minho's surprise (and amusement), jisung wasn't deterred. "—and you looked like you're in deep thoughts. i just thought you needed some entertainment. you know, something to tell your friends about a weird day?"

minho smiled. _some things never change._

"yeah, don't worry. that's cool with me. you didn't have to explain." the train momentarily stopped, signaling that they've made it to the next station. as the doors opened and the people pushed past one another to alight, a few seats were freed up. the two settled down.

"also, to answer your question, i'm not going anywhere in particular." _minho lied._ but then again, being at work doesn't always have to be his first priority. 

jisung raised his eyebrows while nodding, possibly out of suspicion or bewilderment. "that's neat, i kinda wish i could say the same thing but my destination only starts after the last stop." _jisung didn't lie._

it was minho's turn to ask. "where are you going?"

"hm, no work today. amusement park with my friends." _minho is aware._

"truthfully, sometimes, i wish i was you..."

"huh?" jisung looked at minho with confusion etched on his face, a laugh following suit. if the older didn't know him enough, he would've thought he was freaked out by his sudden declaration. minho could only force a laughter. "anyway!" jisung piped up, "what are you interested in?" _another cliché take._

minho pulls out a usual, yet still honest, answer. "iced americano."

jisung visibly beamed at minho's reply, not caring whether he looked overexcited for a 22-year-old early in the morning. minho was also happy with his own answer.

"fuck yeah! iced americano, we drink it all day~" jisung sang quietly and minho tensed up. he still knows the song.

but instead of showing how awestricken he was, he just hummed along.

sometimes, the country's complex subway system works on minho's side— he can accomplish a lot of things, such as drafting a business report or catching up with his list of unfinished k-dramas. today, he thought he should spend time with jisung.

for the rest of the train ride, the two conversed about the most random yet interesting things— sometimes out of touch with reality but never too personal. minho liked it and based on jisung's body language, he probably shares the same sentiment with him. somewhere in between their discussion about games, jisung leaned his head on minho's shoulder and the older let him be. it took a few more discourse about mario kart and among us before minho mustered up the courage to let jisung have the other half of his airpods. the playlist was nothing out of ordinary, yet for jisung, it was striking enough to feel emotional over. his personal favorite on minho's playlist, straight out of his own mouth, was _blue_ by taeyeon. not surprising at all— jisung is a sucker for ballads.

by the time they reached the last station, jisung was already half-asleep. as much as minho wanted to have some shut-eye, his mind wasn't kind enough to give him some peace.

of course, during the brief time they have together, he would rather watch how the flickering light above their heads casts a faint spotlight on jisung's cheek mole, or take in the scent of lavender from his faded orange hair and the bath soap emanating from his exposed skin. not to mention how he would also rather count the medium-length lashes framing his almond-shaped eyes and hold his left hand captive in his right hand— especially when jisung didn't mind at all.

so when the speakers blared another round of reminders about not leaving personal belongings behind, minho hesitantly tapped jisung's knee.

"don't fall asleep. we're already here."

"oh..." jisung sat up straight, then turned towards the window. exactly after he did, the doors opened. "yeah, let's get going. too bad, i wanted to nap."

"you can do it some other time. amusement parks are better than sleeping."

"i know that..." jisung rolled his eyes. "but you think i could be active enough when sleepy? nevermind, i'l buy a coffee." minho found himself giggling with jisung. out of all the things minho remembers about jisung, he mentally beat himself up for forgetting how the younger loves dozing off.

_but good things come to an end, they say._

"by the way..." at the mention of those words, minho felt a lump forming in his throat, he knew what's coming next. he tried to push the feeling down the pit of his stomach. "what's your name?"

and each time jisung asks that, minho gives him a different name.

_except this time, he thought he shouldn't for once._

"minho. my name is minho."

"nice name!" minho bit the insides of his cheeks. sometimes, he wonders if jisung is just being kind because he always get the same feedback. he sure hoped he meant it this time, though. "i'm jisung, han jisung."

minho mouthed the name. _han jisung._ he wanted to say he didn't have to tell him time and time again, but he opted to just nod his head.

_"see you around, minho!"_

_"i hope so too, jisung."_

when jisung exited the train, minho stood by the door, waiting for the younger to greet two familiar people by the refreshment vending machine— his childhood best friends seungmin and felix. he watched as the three figures merged with the sea of people hastily making their way out of the tunnel.

when minho alighted the train himself, his phone beeped and he almost didn't want to unlock it.

but of course, he still have to, one way or another.

** felix: **

_thank you again and always, hyung. he's in such a great mood._

minho didn't have to reply. felix, other times seungmin, knew it would be another "no worries" or "you're welcome always". soon, he fears that he would run out of variations of those responses.

jisung is into clichés, so much for being a hopeless romantic— he's into snail mails, overused endearment ("baby" and "honey" being his favorites), sappy ballads, overrated rom-com movie marathon dates, and generic iced americanos. the list goes on. times like this, minho wonders if he wasn't cliché enough (and every time he comes up with an answer to that, he incinerates the idea at the back of his mind). next wednesday, in the same spot, in the same wagon, at the same time, they'll meet again— minho shouldn't have to worry.

but as he creates more memories and builds up more courage to come up with other names for himself, jisung will constantly greet him with the same smile and another weird conversation starter, his mind nothing but a blank slate.

**Author's Note:**

> hello <3 thank you for reading this !! i'm here to remind you to sanitize always and wear a mask when going outside !! it's kinda awk how i talk about clichés here as if the concept of this fic isn't one as well lmaoOOO 
> 
> p.s. if you know why sungie acts like that, i like u already
> 
> p.p.s. please leave a comment if u can 🥺🥺 thank you
> 
> peace out !!


End file.
